Sin's Punishment
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: After defeating Black Doom, Sonic and Shadow get a kickstart of their new friendship with a night at a local club. Eventually that leads to a day of regret when they both do the unpredictable and Sonic becomes pregnant with Shadow's child. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter one**

As the city roared with cheers after Shadow had defeated Black Doom and made his return from the ARK, he was expecting G.U.N to be pointing their weapons at him. Though that wasn't their reaction, the welcoming was much calmer, the air wasn't as tense. The only thing that grew tense was him.

"Shadow!" Sonic called when he realized that his ebony twin had returned back from his mysterious little trip. Behind him stood Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and the Chaotix.

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned in a mumble. His body shook from weariness as the super form had drained almost all of his energy to the point that standing was near impossible. But since he wasn't sure what G.U.N was planning at that moment, he knew it was best to not show any signs of his current condition.

When the president and the commander both took a step towards the hedgehog, Shadow simply took a step back, and Sonic watched them for any intimidating movements. To his surprise, there was nothing from anyone. Shadow was the only one who appeared nervous.

"Project: Shadow, I mean, Shadow," the commander began, "we all would like to thank you for stopping Black Doom and for putting an end to the conspiracy that he had planned for us on Earth. I'm afraid there's no better way for us to thank you properly, but by asking you to become an agent for G.U.N. we could use someone of your abilities."

Shadow flinched in shock. Never did he expect something such as this.

"So, what do you say?" the commander continued to press for an answer.

Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "do it," he ordered gently, "Shadow, this might be the getaway you were searching for!"

A part of him knew Sonic was right, yet another part told him that working for G.U.N would only cause more of a friction between him and his past that he had now managed to release from the grasp.

The commander took a chance to approach the hedgehog again. This time Shadow didn't back away, and Sonic removed his hand from his shoulder, "do you accept the our offer?" the commander pressed again.

Standing became to much and, before he could answer, he collapsed to the ground. Though he remained conscious…for now.

Sonic kneeled down to the hedgehog's aid, and gently assisted him up to his feet.

"I…I do accept," Shadow managed to answer.

The commander grinned in response, "then welcome to the team. If your body's feeling up to it, then, stop by the base, and we'll give you everything you need."

As he walked away, Shadow nodded weakly.

A smile inched Sonic's muzzle as he adjusted the weight of Shadow's body carefully, "you did good," Sonic spoke to Shadow, "I'm glad that you decided to reconsider and give humanity one last chance."

"I decided to give lots of things another chance," Shadow struggled to say while sending Sonic a hopeful stare.

"Then I suppose, you're willing to take our rivalry and change that into an act of friendship then?"

The ebony hedgehog gave off a weak 'heh' before breaking the glance, "I suppose I could, Faker…though I will forever be better then you."

The other hedgehog laughed, "I refuse to argue with this statement. Lets wait until you are able to stand on your own before we get TO cocky, okay? And remember this: I could easily drop you and walk away, and there's nothing you could do about it."

"Consider the argument dropped," Shadow explained with a gentle, weak, chuckle.

Sonic smiled warmly, "listen, you're exhausted. You can hardly stand, talk, let alone walk to wherever it is you live. So I'll take you to my place. You can rest there."

Shadow's ears perked at the words. Just a few minutes ago they called a truce and, already, Sonic was taking Shadow over to his place? Rouge and Omega became Shadow's closets friends ever since he had been released from that cursed capsule. Though he never took the word 'friendship' lightly, his friends always stood before him. Therefore, he couldn't let his emotions ruin his train of thought when it came to the lives of his friends, allies…partners.

It would seem that Sonic was the same way.

When Sonic and Shadow were arch rivals, all Shadow saw was this blue, speedy, cocky pest. He had not once took Sonic's other traits into notice. Maybe he didn't care…

…or maybe he was jealous.

"I know this is probably a meaningless question, but can you move?" Sonic asked.

Hesitantly, Shadow released himself from his counterpart's grasp but, almost immediately, his body became to weak to support his own weight, Shadow nearly collapsed to the ground. Fortunately, Sonic was there to catch him before more serious complications arise on Shadow's already frail body.

"I kind of figured. Though it was worth a shot," he explained with a frown, "I know it's difficult, but try to remain conscious."

Shadow gave off a weak nod as his eyes narrowed. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay awake, but he knew that Sonic couldn't carry him all by himself. The least he could do was try and help.

Slowly, Sonic took a step and Shadow managed to walk with him. It started out rather slow, but the movements eventually picked up to an even, steady pace.

"I was thinking off giving you something that'll knock you out for a few hours, though something tells me that wont be necessary," Sonic pointed while struggling to control himself from falling over from the other hedgehog's weight.

It would seem that every minute that went by, Sonic's body grew heavier, "Shadow, you have to stay conscious until I get you back to my place," he urged, afraid of what could happen if he just fainted. Even Sonic never used his super form to this point.

"I am conscious…" Shadow muttered, his eyes closed shut.

"Your eyes are closed, never a good sign."

Sonic was expecting a smart remark, but received nothing, "Shadow?" Sonic questioned, but nothing. Not even a groan to alert him that he was awake.

Sighing, Sonic forced all of his strength to walk the hedgehog to his place, and after a few minutes, finally arrived.

Groaning, Sonic somehow managed to open the door, and quickly laid Shadow on the couch nearby.

He gave off another sigh as he stared into Shadow's unconscious, child-like face, 'what am I going to do with you?'

_To be continued…_

**That about sums up the first chapter.**

**Shad: why the hell are you inviting me over to your house….so afraid…**

**Sonic: I'm not the type of person to take advantage of someone when they're unconscious, Shadow!**

**Shad: ………………………….**

**Aww, poor Shadow! Wanna hug?**

**Shad: …stay the fuck away….both of you…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter two**

When Shadow came to, at first he wasn't exactly sure where he was at. But when he remembered back to the event that had occurred in the city, he instantly remembered that he was at Sonic's place.

Slowly, he sat up. He didn't feel quite as weak as he did yesterday, but his strength had yet to fully return.

From the living room, footsteps, and Shadow's attention was focused on the doorway. Seconds later, Sonic walked in with a coffee cup in hand.

"Looks as if sleeping beauty finally awoke," Sonic teased as he sat the cup on a dresser nearby, and threw open the curtains to, at least, get some sort of light in that awfully dark room, "I was starting to wonder if I had to kiss you for you to wake up."

"Shut up," Shadow mumbled while shielding his eyes from the blinding sun, "I would much rather prefer if your lips DID NOT make any contact with mine. Though your generosity is greatly accepted."

"Then consider it accepted," Sonic agreed while picking up the cup, and sat on the edge of the bed, "by drinking this, we're even?"

The ebony hedgehog raises an eyebrow and didn't make any motions for the cup that the blue counterpart pushed for him to drink, "what is it?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "it's an herb. You'll get your energy back so much faster if you drink this. After your battle with Doom, your super form, your little mystery trip you went on after, you hardly survived the walk here. Halfway here, you fainted, and I was stuck carrying you the rest of the way."

"That shit smells…" Shadow complained with disgust, "I refuse to drink something that smells like THAT."

Sonic's ears lowered with annoyance, "Shadow, you have to regain your energy if you wish to stop by G.U.N's base today," once again he offered the cup, "it's getting cold, and it taste far more worse when it's cold, so drink it or I'll make you."

The oldest hedgehog rolled his eyes at the demanding tone and he snatched the cup from Sonic's hand, "fine, I'll drink this shit, but it's only because I owe you," he grumbled and brought the cup to his lips.

After taking in a sip, he immediately pulled it away, and his face was filled with utter sickness.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "keep complaining and I'll get you more…" he told him a-matter-of-fact.

Now Shadow's sick expression quickly changed into one of displeasure, "you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he questioned.

He shrugged, "can't really say that I am, but can't say that I'm not," Sonic explained to him.

Ignoring that statement, he brought the cup to his mouth again. This time, he decided to get it done and over with by quickly taking it all in. but his throat began to burn from the heat which made it hard to speak, "there," he somehow managed to say through the pain, "it's finished."

Without a word, Sonic took the cup and sat it aside. Then, they both remained in completely awkward silence.

'Damn…we're stuck for conversation,' Sonic thought and gave off a mental sigh, "…how you feeling?" he started off slowly.

Shadow chuckled and the blue counterpart was puzzled.

Did he say something stupid? He couldn't of, all he asked was if Shadow's condition had improved. How was that funny?

"It would seem that we have nothing in common," Shadow clarified while standing from the bed, "so before things become to awkward, I shall be leaving."

The other hedgehog nodded simply and couldn't agree more. They had nothing a common, 'I got to find something that we both enjoy, better yet…'

Before Shadow could head out the front door, Sonic stopped him with a call of his name, and he paused with a hand on the knob, "yeah?" he asked.

"Do you like to drink?"

"As in alcohol?" he answered with a nod and Shadow backed away from the door partially, "I don't know."

He chuckled, "good, somewhat. Cause I don't know either. Looks as if we do have something in common."

Silent, Shadow looked at Sonic with a dull expression. Never drinking wasn't much of an exciting thing to have in relation. It wasn't as if they could have a days conversation about never drinking. So what was this crazy blue hog planning now?

Sonic took a step towards the black hedgehog, "so, since you did save the Earth…twice…I'll take you out. It's my way of thanking you."

Shadow became a bit hesitant. Something about this had 'bad idea' written all over it, "Sonic, I…WE really shouldn't," he explained, "with me now being an agent, I might not have the time."

Sonic smiled, "now how can we make a head start of our friendship if you're always busy doing….G.U.N stuff?"

"G.U.N stuff?" Shadow repeated Sonic's stupid remark with a chuckle, "sure. What the hell, why not."

When Shadow opened the door and headed out, an even bigger smile inched Sonic's lips.

_To be continued…_

**Yayy! Chapter two! Kind of a pain to work on actually XD**

**Shadow: ….I have a very bad feeling about this…**

**Sonic: *tackles Shadow* relax! How can we have fun if you're always tense! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayy! Now's the time for the lemon! Whoot!**

**Shadow: *looks at Sonic* what the hell is up with chicks and they're strange need for 'hot' guyXguy sex?**

**Sonic: ……………….**

**Shadow: You going to answer me?**

**Sonic: *mutters* …..maybe because guyXguy sex is hot….**

**In your face, Shadow!**

**Shadow: …..I need new friends.**

**Teehee! That you do, hon! That you do!**

_**Sin's punishment**_

**Chapter three**

Just as they had discussed, Sonic and Shadow had met at a local club downtown and, already, they were both near drunk after at least five drinks.

Shadow let out a sigh, "I think that I'm done for today," he explained while standing with a wobble, dizzy.

The other hedgehog laughed at the clumsiness of the ebony twin and reached out for his wrist, "come on, don't go yet," he begged, "just a few more drinks."

Not giving it much thought and realizing that they were both at an already drunken state, Shadow gave off a shrug and sat back down on the bar stool. He figured that since everything was going so well for him, why stop at a bad feeling.

While waiting for another round of drinks, Shadow looked at the time on his phone and realized how late it was getting. Perhaps now was the time to stop the drinking and head on back to Club: Rouge for the night.

When the bartender brought over their drinks, Sonic picked up the glass and already began to drink it. Shrugging off the bad feeling that welled inside of him, Shadow picked up the glass that sat in front of him and placed it to his lips, then, took a sip of the liquor.

After about an hour, instead of being just half drunk, they had drunken enough that the bartender refused to serve them any more. They even took they're unfinished drinks and kicked them out.

For Shadow, the entire thing was hilarious and when they left the bar, he just busted into random laughter. Sonic soon joined in, but stopped when he became to dizzy to even walk.

"Maybe ordering that last drink was not a good idea…" he struggled to say as he staggered while walking to wherever it is they were going to. Home, if Sonic could remember where exactly he lived.

"Out of all the clubs in the town and you picked a GAY club," Shadow began surprised that he can still even speak without slurring over his words, "why?"

"Because I am gay," Sonic answered and started to laugh.

Since he was drunk, Shadow wasn't sure if he was able to take the other hedgehog seriously or not. Either way, he didn't really care. More like he was to wasted to even give a shit about Sonic's personal life.

"So where do you live again?"

Sonic froze in place to think about it, "uhh….I can't remember."

"Perfect…." Shadow muttered and sat down on the ground.

Sonic took a spot beside him, but remained silent while trying to think. Though, he couldn't remember it at all.

"Oh!" Sonic shouted suddenly once he'd remembered. Turns out that even though he was drunk, he could at least remember something important such as where he lived.

Shadow looked at the hedgehog in the corner of his eye, wondering what the sudden excitement was all about.

Quickly, the blue hedgehog stood to his feet and gave off a small wobble before using the wall for balance, then, pushed his body off of the wall and wobbled off.

"What the fuck...where the hell is he going..." Shadow muttered before standing to his feet as well and began to follow the hedgehog.

Although, following Sonic never took them the way home, instead they both made their way down a back way, never questioning if this was the right way. Shadow just kept to himself and ignored the feeling that this was,in fact, the wrong way to Sonic's place.

Giggling uncontrollably, Sonic had lead Shadow to an old, abandoned building and quickly darted in.

A questionable looked formed on Shadow's usually calm face and continued to follow Sonic.

Once he walked in, he looked around carefully, then, focused all attention on the hedgehog before him, "why'd you bring us here?" Shadow asked, full of curiosity.

A seductive smile inched Sonic's pale-coloured lips and he neared Shadow until both of their bodies were touching, blood rushed to Shadow's face, but Sonic remained calm and collective.

Slowly, he brought his lips to Shadow's ears, "I want you," he whispered into it and Shadow didn't hesitate to give him what he had requested.

Lacing his arms around Sonic's frail waist, Shadow pulled Sonic even closer and connected lips with his, then, deepened the kiss making it passionate.

After a few minutes of this, Sonic pulled away to breath, but Shadow wanted more of the delicious taste and yanked Sonic closer to him once again and brought their lips together for a much more deeper kiss. This time, Shadow's tongue pushed his way through Sonic's entrance and began playing with Sonic's tongue. Sonic let out a groan when he felt Shadow's hands lower to his thigh and began to unzip his pants. He allowed his hands to start working on the zipper of Shadow's jeans as well.

Gently, Shadow pushed Sonic onto the floor while on his back and his body rested softly on Sonic's. He brought his mouth near Sonic's neck and nibbled and kissed at it while his hand worked on caressing his manhood. This brought another moan from Sonic. Shadow's mouth lowered to Sonic's stomach and he kissed it ands licked away at it. Pulling away from his stomach, Shadow brought his face even lowered to Sonic's now fully erected cock and licked at the tip before putting the whole groin into his mouth, then, began to caress it with his tongue.

"Harder!" Sonic moaned and Shadow did as he was told, sucking harder, begging for a taste of him.

When Sonic couldn't contain himself anymore, he released his seed into Shadow's mouth and he quickly swallowed the juices, not letting a single drop of this delicious taste go to waste.

Panting, he pulled Sonic's cock out of his mouth, "you ready?" he asked Sonic, aware of the pain to come next and he brought Sonic's body closer to his, his erection touching the opening of Sonic's entrance.

"Don't tease me," Sonic answered and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, "I want you, make love to me."

Nodding, Shadow quickly thrusted himself into Sonic just to let the pain come fast.

Crying out with pain and pleasure, Sonic dug his hands into Shadow's neck. Just to distract Sonic from the pain, his hand caressed Sonic's penis and he kissed Sonic's neck and lips.

Then, he pulled out part way, leaving only a few inches of his member inside and thrusted back in.

Sonic let out an even louder moan, begging for Shadow to move in harder and wrapped his legs tightly around Shadow's waist so he could go even deeper, "harder!" he moaned.

Shadow, once again, didn't hesitate to give Sonic what he wanted and he pulled out partially, then, thrusted back in even harder. After doing this a number of times, he had to come.

"Sonic, I...I need to..." He reported him, not able to hold it back anymore.

Sonic felt the same way and after one more thrust from Shadow, they both released at the same time. Sonic released on Shadow and Shadow released inside of Sonic.

Both breathing heavy, Shadow completely pulled out of Sonic and rested his head on his chest. Sonic began to play with Shadow's spines while staring up at the ceiling, "I love you, Shadow," Sonic spoke, unaware of the words that he just spoke to his black counterpart.

"I love you, too, Sonic," Shadow whispered with his eyes closed shut.

_To be continued..._

**Yayy!! Hot manXman action!**

**Shadow: *glares at Sonic* out of all the men in the world, why the hell did I have to have sex with HIM?**

**Because you two are just SUPER cute together!**

**Sonic: opposites attract........**

**Shadow: keep on talking, Sonic, I'm in a bad mood.**

**Sonic: is it because I said 'I love you'**

**Shadow: we're drunk.......therefore what we said and did means nothing!**

***grins* does it now?**

**Shadow: Cho, you're so fucked up in the head for writing something like this.............she's the reason why I hate women.**

**Sonic: well at least we learned something about Shadow after all of this.**

**We did? what was that, Sonic-kun?**

**Sonic: Shadow's a very gay sexiest....**

**Teehee!! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sin's punishment**_

**Chapter four**

The following morning, Shadow was the first to wake up with a killer headache.

Giving off a groan, he rubbed his temples and shook his head, trying to shake off the headache.

"God...what the fuck happened last night...?" he question to no one in particular mainly just himself, but he never expected to hear a groan from beside him.

Slowly, Sonic sat up and rubbed his head as well. They were both unaware that they had no clothes on and were laying in the middle of the floor of an old building. They could hardly remember what had happened last night. The only thing Shadow could remember clearly; Going out to a local club for a few drinks. But what have occur after that?

"I think we passed out here after to much to drink," Sonic stated.

Obviously. Shadow could figure out that much without the obvious statement of the blue hedgehog that laid beside him.

"I'm quite aware that we got drunk," Shadow pointed out with an annoyed tone followed with an eye roll, "hence the meaning of the killer hangover."

"Sorry..." he mumbled, apologetically.

After a few moments of silence from Sonic, he had realized something, something very important, and he fearfully brought his hand away from his head, "why are we naked?"

It didn't take the two hedgehog's long to realize what had happened and Sonic's body began to shake.

"God dammit," Shadow muttered under his breath, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"How was I suppose to know that you, WE, were going to wind up fucking each other when we got drunk?!" Sonic retaliated, offended that this entire situation was being blamed all on him, "you could've stopped drinking whenever you wanted to!"

The ebony twin decided to let the argument drop and he took in a deep breath, then, released it.

"Okay, lets both relax, okay? Standing here fighting about something that happened while we were drunk isn't going to get us anywhere," Shadow spoke with a, attempted, relaxed tone. He was getting frustrated more then anything. One time out for a drink and something spontaneous such as this happens?

Controlling his balance by using the wall to help him stand, Shadow picked up his clothes and quickly got dressed. Sonic followed not to long after.

"So if we're not going to argue about it, then what do you have in mind?"

Rolling his eyes, the tensed hedgehog faced the younger hedgehog, "are you seriously that stupid?" he pressed harshly, "we never mention this again, we simply forget about it, never bring this up to ANYONE."

Forget this ever happened? Easier said then done was Sonic's opinion. Shadow could probably do it easily since he had a talent of forgetting things, but there was no way Sonic could just forget something like this. Knuckles and Tails knew that they were going out last night for a few drinks so if he came home now, at this time, they were bound to question why he was just now coming home. Then, Knuckles would pressure him into talking and Sonic would never hear the end of his mistakes.

'I can't just forget this...' Sonic thought and his ears flattened against his head, 'what am I suppose to. Whenever I see Shadow, how am I suppose to act? I can't stay calm, I can't keep my expressions at the usual cocky self. If I act even a little bit different, Knuckles will be able to pick up my frustration and question me until I answer him. He isn't the type of guy to let something like this drop do easily.'

Besides them having sex with each other, what else happened last night? Could Sonic have admitted something that he didn't want anyone to know and, if he did, does Shadow even remember what it was.

"oh no, oh no, oh no," Sonic muttered while shaking his head, 'what could I have told him?!'

Annoyed by the panicking of his blue counterpart, Shadow quickly faced him and slapped him across his cheek, leaving a visible red mark, "would you shut up?!" he nearly screamed, "what we did has no dire consequences in the future so lighten up!"

Placing a hand directly over the forming bruise, Sonic somehow managed to force a nod. Shadow was right, all this really did was take away his virginity. To a guy. That happened to be Shadow. Other then the sheer embarrassment this'll cause, it wasn't as if any of them could get pregnant.

Almost ignoring Sonic, Shadow opened the old door and took a step out, then, walked on ahead without Sonic.

He sort of figured that leaving Sonic for a bit to think about everything was for the best. Though there really wasn't much to think about, they did something stupid, there was no reason to keep mourning over it. Yet, he knew Sonic would never let this drop and move on from it. Instead, he was more then likely going to keep complaining about everything and whine like an annoying girl would do when they break a nail. That's exactly how Sonic was going to react.

Sonic let out a sigh and followed the ebony hedgehog out, but went the opposite direction. He still contemplated if he should tell Knuckles what happened or let it be. Tails definitely couldn't find out for he was to young to even understand the concept of two guys having sex when they decided to drink far to much, but, yet again, this was Tails. The greatest mechanic-eight-year-old on Mobius. If he could understand how planes and computers worked then, perhaps, he would understand that Sonic was mortal and made a foolish error.

But the question still bugged him: should he admit to Knuckles?

'Knuckles might know what to do about all of this,' he thought, 'even though there really isn't much anyone can do, I guess I just have to bare my stupid mistake. Maybe I should've been more careful with the liquor. I'm such an idiot!'

What scared him the most about this entire situation was how he felt about it, about Shadow. None of it even made sense.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

After leaving Sonic behind, Shadow headed straight towards Club: Rouge immediately and, before Rouge even woke up to even know that he was out all night long, walked into the guest room that had been prepared for him and collapsed onto the bed.

All he could think about was wanting to get more sleep, but his mind kept wondering and it was like he wasn't allowed. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his head from a horrific headache that soon passes.

"Fucking hangover..." he growled under his breath and pulled his hand away, 'maybe I was a bit harsh on Sonic,' he thought, but quickly erased the thought of being to harsh to that damn hedgehog, 'this entire thing is HIS fault. He just had to be a hero and offer such an obscure idea.'

Now, more then ever, he hated that hedgehog.

'Who's fucking idea was it to create such a dangerous drink,' he grumbled in his head as he laid down on his back, since that seemed to be the best way to lighten the intensity of the headache, 'and who's idea was it to go along with that hedgehog's stupid plan? What the hell was he thinking when he decided that drinking was the best way to get along? Yeah, we got along all right. Now we REALLY know each other and we share the same thing in common: we fucked each other.'

Frustrated more then ever, Shadow had to fight the sudden temptation to go to Sonic's house and beat the shit out of him.

'My head hurts to much to even care. Damn hedgehog, you got lucky. You just better hope I never see you for quite some time.'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Once Sonic arrived at his apartment, he had to quietly open the front door before walking in. It was still early, so Knuckles and Tails might still be asleep. Or that's what he hoped. There was no telling who was waiting on the other side of that door. All of this made him sick to his stomach.

Continuing to be quiet, Sonic managed to walk in and close the door behind him without much of a sound. So far, everything was going okay. Now if he could just make it to his room without the floor boards squeaking, then, he could relax.

While quietly walking to his room, he heard the sound of foot steps behind him and his stomach dropped.

"Sonic, why the hell are you just NOW coming home?"

It was Knuckles. Shit. What was he doing up so early?

Sonic began to shake and he turned to face the echidna, his eyes gave off that tired appearance which meant that he woke up not that long ago.

"Knuckles..." Sonic began while trying to think of a good excuse, "ummm..."

Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest, losing all patience for the hedgehog to answer, "yes?"

"Shadow and I...we went out for a few drinks last night and we got drunk."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "and?" he pressed for him to go on.

"And," he started out slowly, he had to chose his words wisely. If he said the wrong thing, Knuckles might pick up on what really happened, "I stayed over at Shadow's for the night." 'shit! To much information...'

The echidna eyed him with suspicion and Sonic gave off a grin followed with a shrug.

"we kind of got caught up in the moment."

"I see..." Knuckles spoke and let it drop by walking back to his room.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, 'that was close. But, I think he saw through that lie. He sure did believe me awfully quick.'

Either way, he wasn't complaining as long as Knuckles let it drop. Quickly, before Knuckles even had the chance to come back out and question him some more, Sonic ran to his room and closed the door.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

_two weeks later..._

"Sonic! wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Tails shouted in the blue hedgehog's ear while shaking him.

Sonic let out a groan and he buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to get up. He felt sick, his body ached and he felt nausea. He didn't feel like eating and, whenever he did, he always threw up in not to long after.

Tails rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Sonic, you're acting weird, get up!"

"Why must you be so annoying..." Sonic mumbled into the pillow.

"Why must you be such a pain?" Tails questioned back with frustration.

"Just put my breakfast in the fridge, I'll eat it when my stomach doesn't hurt."

"Sonic, you've been complaining of a stomach ache all this week! I told you to not eat all those Chili dogs! Now you're sick."

"I'm sorry...I felt the craving for chili dogs..." he continued to mumble in the pillow.

Cravings? Now that Sonic did mention it...

Tails took a step back from Sonic and stared at him, "would you quit being a big baby? Good god, you're acting like your a pregnant woman."

"I'm not pregnant," Sonic spoke quickly, "it's impossible. I'm still a virgin."

It was a figure of speech, why was Sonic taking it so seriously?

The Kitsune took a deep breath and released it, "all I'm saying is, is that you've been acting weird since you and Shadow went clubing. Are you sure nothing happened?"

Now, Sonic was getting annoyed and he lifted his head from the pillow to send the fox a long, hard glare, "don't you think if something DID happen I would've mentioned it to you by now?"

"Depending on what it was," Tails answered, "but if it was a supid mistake, then, most likely you wont say anything about it because you never admit to your errors."

That was all Tails had to say to put Sonic in a bad mood and if his stomach wasn't hurting so much, he probably would've said something smart back, instead, he groaned and buried his face back into the pillow, "stupid know-it-all fox..." he muttered.

This side of Sonic was pathetic. Tails had never seen him like this before. Sighing, he left the room.

Sonic was about to say something, but was interrupted with the need to vomit. So he quickly picked up the trash can and threw up in it.

_To be continued..._

**Teehee! There you all go! ....I had a writer's block with this damn chapter...**

**Shad: aww, is poor Sonic sick with the flu?**

**Sonic: shut up...**

**He's so....lifeless. It makes me sad just watching Sonic suffer like this.**

**Sonic: I'm suffering because of you, stupid bitch.**

**Shadow: and he's been having such wicked moond swings.**

**awww! Sonic-kun are you pregnant?!**

**Sonic: No! I am NOT pregnant! Stop asking me that!**

**Teehee! R&R!**

**Sonic: then get the hell out....*throws up in trash can***

**...that's not a very nice thing to say....Please R&R! And I hope to see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sin's punishment**_

**Chapter five**

As the day slowly progressed, Sonic had spent his entire time sleeping and laying around, to nausea and sick to even move.

Tails and Knuckles had left for the day, Tails to go fix up the Tornado, and Knuckles went to go continue guarding that damn rock of his.

Letting out another groan, Sonic sat up from the bed and opened up a box of crackers. For some bizarre reason, crackers seemed to help relax his nausea for a short period of time. It wasn't enough, but it was worth it.

'Why do I feel so damn sick, I can't shake off this fuckin' flu,' he thought.

Sighing, Sonic managed to stand from the bed, despite feeling so dizzy, and walked into the bathroom. A part of him told him there was more to this illness then what he thought and it did seem to much of a coincidence for him to get sick a week or two after that little incident with Shadow.

What he was about to do was going to make him feel extremely stupid if it turned out that he was wrong.

Walking back out of the bathroom, Sonic threw on a shirt that was laying on the couch and slipped on his shoes. Then, left the apartment.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Once he had made it to the convenience store, he hesitantly walked around. He didn't want to act suspicious as to why he was there exactly, but he couldn't get his body to listen and walk down the correct aisle, pick up that test, and leave. That's all he had to do and yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"This is stupid," he muttered under his breath with a slight growl, "I'm letting what Tails said get to me. There is so possible way...!" his voice trailed off when he heard someone walk past him and he quickly walked the opposite way. With the way he was acting, people were going to think that he was making at an attempt to steal something from there. Instead of looking like an idiot, that's what he was probably going to do.

Walking down the correct aisle now, Sonic stopped and picked up a random test box. Why bother grabbing the most expensive one that was just going to give you the same readings as the cheapest one. Pausing for a moment, he figured it was probably best to grab a few different kinds just in case one of them wasn't accurate. Now, in his hand, he had five pregnancy tests.

'God dammit, I look so stupid,' he continued to think as he walked up to the register, hoping that the cashier wouldn't say anything to him about all the items he was about to purchase. He had to fight the temptation to break into a run and steal.

Much to his surprise, the cashier never said a word as she rung up the items, just his total was all she spoke, and Sonic quickly paid.

He grabbed the bag and walked out, breaking into a run to get home as soon as possible before Knuckles and Tails got home and laughed in his face for how dumb he was for taking a pregnancy test.

As soon as he made it home, he locked himself into the bathroom, and opened the first box. Slowly, his hands shaking, he pulled out the test and the directions.

'Two pinks lines...positive,' his eyes wondered to the test in hand and he took in a deep breath. This was going to be the longest three minutes of his life. He tossed the empty box back into the bag and leaned against the wall. Now, if only, he could just bring himself to take the damn thing.

"what am I afraid of, I'm a guy there's no way I can be pregnant. Just piss on the damn thing so I can get on with my life," he grumbled.

After a few moments of hesitating, he finally managed to get his mind to function and do what the directions had said. Now, all he had to do was wait for those three minutes. While doing so, he sat on the edge of the tub and waited anxiously for the results to come in.

What if the test did turn out to be positive?

What if he was pregnant?

What was he going to do then?

There was no way in hell would Shadow believe something like this.

Sonic could hardly believe it himself either.

The only reason why he was doing this was because Tails said that he was acting like a pregnant girl with his on and off mood swings, the shitiness he felt in the morning just after he ate, and the horrible nausea that made him even more miserable. All signs of being pregnant.

When he knew for sure that three minutes had ended, he looked down at the test, and his body froze to the response.

'Two pink...but that can't be,' he thought and quickly threw that test in the bag while pulling out another one. There was no way all five test would say that he was pregnant. Maybe that one was broken was what he kept telling himself as he ripped open the box to the next test and repeated the process all over again.

Now he was getting anxious.

After the three minutes for that test was revealed, it said the same thing exact thing as the other one, and he dropped it in shock.

'There's just no possible way,' he thought, his body shaking, 'I can't possibly be...'

It seemed that it was possible. After trying it on two different test and both coming out positive, Sonic was pregnant!

"But how could that even happened?" he continued to question in horror.

He had to push the urge aside to scream in frustration and take in a few deep breaths. This really wasn't a time to panic. If the test was right and he was pregnant, how could he tell Shadow?

"He's going to think I'm crazy," he thought out loud and shook his head roughly.

Now more then ever he wanted to see Shadow. No, he HAD to see Shadow. They had a lot to discuss and it wasn't just the sex that happened a few weeks back, the accident that now lead to this horrible situation, but he had to find away the tell Shadow what was going on with him and hope that he understands and believes him.

'Three pregnancy tests left,' he thought, 'I'll bring a used one with me and a new one just in case he isn't convince with the old one...'

_To be continued..._

**Aww no! Sorry this chapter was soooo short! I felt rushed! But the next chapter will be a lot longer! I promise!**

**Sonic: .....why? *mutters***

**Huh? what was that Sonikku?**

**Sonic: why did I have to be the one to get pregnant...?**

**Shadow: *snickers* it's fitting. You do act like a girl.**

**....you do, Sonic. I can't really deny that statement because you really, really.**

**Sonic: this coming from you...**

**Last time I checked, I AM a girl.**

**Sonic: A girl with a dysfunctional personality...**

**Shadow: let it go, Cho, he's just pissed that he found out that he was pregnant and not me.**

**ummmm *looks at the audience* please R&R! Hope to see you guys next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter six**

Bringing up the courage to knock on Shadow's door was already a challenge, but to bring up the courage to tell Shadow the news…

…He couldn't bring himself to do it.

A part of him told him to just walk away and to never tell Shadow the rather frightening news. Just standing at the foot of Shadow's apartment was nerve wracking and intimidating. But he had to discuss the incident that had occurred.

So, while forcing all his power into it, Sonic managed to at least tap on the door.

…Damn. There was no way Shadow heard that.

Sighing, as Sonic was to knock on the door once more, it opened before his hand even made any contact with it.

"S…Shadow," his voice shook in near terror, but he managed to regain it's natural tone back and he forced a fairly weak smile.

Shadow removed his hand from the door knob and stared directly into Sonic's emerald eyes, "yes?" he simply answered.

"There's something…no…can we talk?"

Giving off a mental sigh, Shadow stood clear from the entrance so his blue counterpart wouldn't have issues walking in. Shadow didn't really want visitors right now, but he knew if Sonic didn't discuss what he wanted to discuss, then, he feared Sonic would never leave.

Once in, Sonic heard Shadow close the door and he tightly squeezed the plastic bag in his hand, his body shaking.

"So," Shadow finally spoke when the minute of silence became rather tiresome and he folded his arms across his chest, "since it appears you wont start talking perhaps I should let you out?"

Slowly, Sonic shook his head, "it's just, what I want to say to you wont come out. But, may I ask something? About…that?"

Shadow flinched slightly. The plan was to forget all about the events, but this pest was making it difficult to.

Annoyed, he re-opened the door, "get out," he ordered though not harshly.

"Shadow, please…" Sonic practically begged and quickly faced the dark hedgehog, "we need to talk about this!"

Taking in a deep breath, he closed the door and pointed to the sofa, "then I guess we must talk," he put it simply.

Sonic nodded and he headed towards the sofa. When they both sat down, Sonic once again found it almost impossible to speak, it was as if someone was choking him. Gently, he touched his throat, "do you…do you even remember anything from that night?" finally his voice was working and it was slowly picking up it's strength.

"Can't say that I do," Shadow answered, "we were severely drunk, so I suppose that's for the best."

"But what DO you remember?"

"Perhaps what you do, waking up next to you. If I enjoyed what we did, I can't remember."

Sonic nodded slowly. That much he could remember as well. But if he enjoyed it? He did know the answer to that and it scared him.

"It was an accident, Sonic," Shadow reassured, "we couldn't have predicted that things would go so far. All we can do is move on. In time, we'll forget."

Now Sonic shook his head, "we'll never forget," he mumbled and Shadow's faced filled with curiosity.

Sonic stood form the couch with the plastic bag still in hand, "this is very important, Shadow…" he nearly whispered.

"What is?"

"I'm pregnant, Shadow…"

Shadow's mind froze and he gave off a nervous laugh, "you're kidding right? Because I find your little joke to be quite amusing."

"It's not a joke…" Sonic spoke as he opened the plastic bag and pulled out a pregnancy test, "I brought the results, but incase this isn't enough for proof I have a new one."

"Then go take it," Shadow ordered,

Sonic nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Shadow stood outside the door, waiting quietly. The thought of this being true never crossed his mind. All saw it as was a prank.

After a few minutes, Sonic opened the door and sighed, "it's positive…like I said."

Shadow took the stick from Sonic's hands, "there are ways to make a test like these seem positive."

"Then would you mind sharing because I don't know any…"

Shadow's body tensed when he realized that Sonic was actually serious about all of this and his eyes wondered back to the test in hand.

How was this even possible?

Could something like this even happen?

Shadow dropped the test to the ground and faced Sonic while trying to remain calm, "I…I don't even understand," he began, "how is that possible?"

"Shadow, I don't know," Sonic answered him truthfully, "I don't even know what to do, who to turn to, I know nothing…" soon, his eyes began to fill with tears.

The ebony hedgehog began to feel upset for the other hedgehog and he gently sat Sonic down on his bed, "I know it's confusing. It is for me as well. I'm to be blamed for this, but know that you CAN turn to me for help."

The azure hedgehog forced a nod, but the tears kept running down his face. He just couldn't' seem to smile even after Shadow's words of encouragement.

Shadow didn't like seeing him like this, especially since he was always cocky and grinning. Slowly, he pulled himself in until their lips met got a soft kiss, then, pulled away.

"Why…why did you just…"

He shrugged, "seeing you like this, for some reason, it kills me."

Once again, the blue counterpart was shocked and confused.

"Listen, why don't you stay for the night. Sleep here, you look like you hardly slept, so, go to sleep," he offered as he stood from the bed and walked into the living room while closing the door behind him. He presses his body against the door and sighed, what exactly was he to do in this type of situation?

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The following morning, Shadow slept on the couch and Sonic awoke with the usual morning sickness. That eventually woke Shadow up and he stood by the bathroom's entrance.

"You didn't even eat anything," he spoke in a low tone just so he wouldn't hurt Sonic's head.

Sonic pulled his head away from the toilet, breathing heavy, "I'm starting to think I don't have to…" he panted while flushing the toilet before standing. Thought he was all shaky and weak.

Just before he could collapse, Shadow managed to catch him by lacing an arm around Sonic's frail waist, "easy now," Shadow whispered as he slowly walked Sonic towards the bed, then, sat him down, "how you feeling?"

"Like I was ran over," he answered in a mumble.

Shadow gave off a gentle chuckle.

"Umm…can you move me into the living room?"

"The living room? Of course," Shadow responded as he, again, loaned him support to the sofa, "want anything to eat? I could prepare you some soup and crackers. Crackers will help with the nausea."

"Anything that'll sooth this shitty feeling…" he continued to mumble with annoyance.

The black counterpart nodded and walked into the kitchen. As Sonic remained silent while laying on his back, Shadow was cutting up some vegetables to add in the almost prepared soup. He figured the more vegetables that Sonic had in his system it would at least boost his immunity to the sickness, or so he hoped. If it didn't end then throwing up then, perhaps, it'll lessen it.

"How can you be so calm knowing what's going on here?"

Shadow stopped cutting the celery, "if only you knew what I was thinking," he answered, "but the real reason is," he paused to stick the chopped vegetables in the boiled soup and slowly stirred it, "as much as this moment is awkward and unpredictable," now he began to pour it into a bowl and walked into the living room with the crackers and the bowl in grasp, "for your sake I would rather not break out into a state of panic."

Sonic took the bowl and slowly sipped it. In the process, trying to comprehend everything that Shadow was saying.

"Listen, Sonic," Shadow continued, "you don't have to bare through this alone."

As terrifying as this was, Sonic smiled warmly, but his eyes began to water. Sitting down the bowl, he threw his arms around Shadow's neck, "why…why are you being so caring? You hate me."

The oldest hedgehog sighed, "it's true that I spoke some terrible words to you in the past, words that cannot be taken back and actions that I regret, but learning from our mistakes is what helps us to strive for a better being. You? You always see the better in people knowing that, on the outside, they're a bunch of dicks. I wish that I could just up and trust people like that."

Sonic pulled away in confusion, "I don't understand what it is you're saying."

"Here's a short version: your trustfulness in others in one of your most endearing qualities."

Now he was shocked.

"Don't let harsh words-like mine-turn you down."

Now Sonic chuckled, "god you really are old."

Shadow let out a sigh, but a small laugh soon followed.

_To be continued…_

**Sonic: *looks at Shadow* pretty nice words you said to me, like you were hitting on me.**

**Shadow: oh boy… *looks away* Cho, you screwed up this time.**

**I'm sorry, what? *takes attention away from _Higurashi when they cry Vol 2_* Mind repeating yourself I was to involved in this book.**

**Shadow/ Sonic: ever since she got that book…**

**Shadow: she hasn't been paying much attention to us, has she?**

**Sonic: nope.**

**I'm sorry! *throws book to the floor* That book is so violent and amazing!**

**Shadow: instead of reading manga maybe you should be working on finding a job and on the new ideas for this bizarre fic.**

**…I am out of ideas, aren't I?**

**Sonic: *nods* yep.**

**That's okay! *picks up _Higurashi when they cry Vol 1 _now* maybe I'll give this story a twist and make it violent!**

**Sonic: nobody's stopping you.**

**Fine, you want new ideas?**

**Shadow: That's kinda what the reader's expect.**

**Okay then! New idea: Weresonadow!**

**Shadow/Sonic: ….say what?**

**Yep!**

**Shadow/Sonic: ….please just R&R people…**

**And hope to see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter seven**

While Sonic stayed in the apartment of Shadow the hedgehog, the ebony hedgehog had went to G.U.N's military base in order to fill out the report to his last mission, but he couldn't clear his mind enough to even begin that damn report.

"Earth to Shadow!" Rouge called his name for what seemed like the twentieth time that minute as she waved her hands vigorously in front of his face.

Quickly, Shadow snapped out of it and he brought all focus on the bat girl that stood in front of him with her arms on her hips, "yes?"

She sat on his desk, "you're distracted," she put it simply, "I can tell. About what?"

There was a reason why he had been so absentminded today, in fact, there was a few reasons as to why he couldn't bring any of his attention to write that report and file it. It was probably for the best that he didn't tell Rouge, but she was his best friend. If he didn't tell her would he be lying to her?

Rouge frowned, "now I can tell that something really is off with you," she quickly pulled her body close so that her huge breasts was in his face and she smirked, "maybe I can cheer you up."

Blood raced up to Shadow's face and he turned a bright red, "N...no I'm fine. Just get your boobs out of my fuckin' face before I choose to pop them!"

She giggled and pulled away, but remained sitting on his desk, "then you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, "there is nothing wrong," he replied.

"Really, now?" she questioned and pulled in close once again, "that look of distraction is all the proof that I need or is it that I'm so beautiful that you keep thinking about me? Hmm? Are you thinking about me? If you are, what are YOU doing to ME?"

He narrowed his eyes with annoyance, "yes, Rouge, I am thinking about you. I'm thinking about how much of a slut you are. Now you want to know what I'm doing to you? Absolutely nothing."

She frowned, "why must you always be so charming?" she asked him with a hint of seduction.

He cocked an eyebrow, sensing what was going on here, "charming? I wouldn't say charming. Now get off my desk."

She took in a deep breath and did as she was told, "why must you suck out all the fun?"

"First I'm charming and now I'm a fun spoiler...pretty interesting combination you have going on here, bat girl." 'What the fuck does she have going on in her tiny ass brain?'

Rouge gave off a small smile and folded her arms over her chest, giving her breasts an unneeded extra push upwards, "I'm just trying to figure out what goes on in that head of yours, don't I have the right to be concerned about you? After all, Shadow, I am your friend. Or is it just me, but you seem to have forgotten that little fact."

Shadow stood from his desk with the empty report in his hand and opened the door, "I haven't forgotten, Rouge," he explained it to her and faced her again, "there's a whole lot of shit going on and it's not my place to say what."

"Then who's place is it then?"

"I can't answer that either," he told her, "tell the commander I'm heading home for the day. I will have this for him by tomorrow."

Before Rouge could have a say in the matter, Shadow had already walked out of the office, and she gave off another sigh, 'he's such a trouble maker.'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

About ten minutes later, Shadow had made it to his place and he opened the door. Once he walked in, he realized that Sonic was still asleep on the couch. Where he had left him. Silently, he tossed the papers onto the kitchen table and sat down his house key next to it. Sonic needed his rest after his little break down yesterday.

He walked towards the couch and stared down on the hedgehog, then, bend down to an eye level, and placed a hand to Sonic's cheek.

"Sha-dow..." Sonic mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his face into Shadow's hand and Shadow flinched with shock. Why did Sonic just say his name in his sleep?

Slowly, he pulled his hand away and he was sure that his face had turned into a darker shade of red. After all that, could it be that Sonic did have romantic feelings for Shadow or did he just say Shadow's name out loud because he knew it was his touch?

Now that Shadow did take a closer look at the sleeping hedgehog, he did look rather...

Quickly, he shook his head and stood back up, 'no, I can't even begin to think that way.'

He let out a sigh and leaned his body against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. There was so many things wrong with this situation. For starters, he slowly felt himself drawn to this weaker much frail version of the hero. A part of him wanted to do everything in his power to protect him, yet another part of him wanted Sonic to remain frail, weak. He enjoyed seeing him like this. Was that wrong of him? The next problem was the child. It shouldn't even exist and Shadow still didn't know if Sonic wanted to actually keep it or get rid of it, permanently. He, again, let a another sigh and pushed himself away from the wall to walk into the kitchen, but paused to look back behind him when he had a heard a small movement from Sonic.

Now, the azure hedgehog was awake. Maybe from pain coming from his stomach or maybe he heard Shadow had come home, either way, Sonic rubbed his eyes before giving Shadow a small smile, "you're home early," he replied.

Shadow gave off a shrug, "I couldn't concentrate."

"Really? Why's that?"

When Shadow never gave off an answer it was easy for Sonic to figure out what was on his mind and he frowned while staring down at the ground, "I see..." was his simple answer.

Shadow faced the hedgehog and walked back up to him, then, sat beside him on the couch while gently rubbing Sonic's back. When Sonic started to give off a light purr, Shadow swiftly pulled away, shocked after hearing that come out of Sonic's throat. Sonic had spoke his name in his sleep and purred whenever Shadow rubbed his back. Shadow, on the other hand, kissed him because a part of him hated seeing Sonic in tears and even started to rub his back. But, why?

Annoyed by the unanswered question, Shadow let out a growl and pinned Sonic down on the couch, "why are you doing this to me?!" he snapped on Sonic as he dug his fingers into Sonic's arm.

Sonic let out a pain of protest as he started to squirm under Shadow's torso, "do...do what?!" he managed to shout back.

"This! These fuckin' emotions that have been wilding up inside of me ever since THAT night!"

That night...

Sonic let out a small gasp and he stopped struggling, "that...that night...you DO remember it."

"More then I should," he answered calmy, but his grip remained tight on the hedgehog's arm, blood now began to drip from the cut, and Sonic let off a small wince.

"Shadow...please...just please let go of my arm..." Sonic begged while his fear became noticable.

Realizing the pain that he was causing his counterpart, Shadow released his grip on his arms and sat up, ashamed of himself. How could he react like that to Sonic? Sonic never did anything wrong.

'So why...?' he thought as he looked down at his hands and started to shake, 'and these strange feelings that I have...what do they even mean?'

_To be continued..._

**Aww! I updated XD Sorry it took me so long...I never had the time to finish.**

**Shadow: and thank god to...because this...**

**Sonic: why are you always hurting me, Shads?**

**Shadow: It's fun.**

**...Could we not fight again, please? Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait, I'm trying to break my writers block barrier and laziness...anyways, here's the next chapter and hopefully you enjoy it....and excuse the length, please. I'll work on extending the length next chapter, I just wanted to get a chapter posted.**

**By the by, if you reviewers have any requests for this story that could help me possibly update quicker, send me the ideas via review or PM. I'll look over your ideas, and if your idea isn't used, please note that it'll probably appear later or some other Sonadow fic.**

**_Sins Punishment_**

**Chapter Eight**

Sonic figured that now wasn't a good between him and his ebony counterpart, so he slowly stood from the couch. He figured that he mind as well head home before Shadow snapped again. But before he could head to the door, Shadow had reached for Sonic's wrist and gently gripped it. He didn't want Sonic to leave him and yet he still wasn't sure why. Normally he had prefered to be alone, but this was different. The feelings he felt was far more different then his usual ones and it scared him.

'Just what AM I feeling for him...?' he thought.

Sonic let out a small gasp and turned to face him. The next thing was unexpected.

Shadow had pulled Sonic into a tight hug.

"I'm...sorry about your arm," he managed to say. This wasn't what he really wanted to say to the blue hedgehog, but the words that he actually wanted to say just wouldn't surface.

"Shadow," Sonic began and he pulled away from the hug while staring into Shadow's ruby eyes, "just what in the world is going on with you? You're not acting like yourself, well, with the violence and the shouting you are, but what I mean is..."

Shadow cut him before Sonic was able to finish with a quick hand motion and he left his mouth open in a gape. He released his hands from Sonic's waist and looked away. He had remembered Sonic's sudden confession while they were walking home, drunk, he was able to remember EVERYTHING from that night and what made him sick was that he...

'I enjoyed it,' he thought, 'it just felt right for some reason.'

"Shadow, I think I really should go," Sonic spoke slowly as he slowly backed away towards the door, "Knuckles and Tails are expecting me and I have to come up with an excuse as to where I ran off to and since Knuckles is already filled with suspicion, getting past him is going to be quite complex," he paused by the door, almost expecting Shadow to give him a response but nothing. Shadow was completely silent staring down at the ground avoiding any eye contact with the other hedgehog. Without any more hesitation, Sonic opened the door and walked out just as quickly. He couldn't stand seeing Shadow that way.

'Why did I have to even say anything to him?' he thought to himself while walking, 'it's not like he's going to even help with the baby. Sure he's watching over me, but only because I caused him so much trouble and now I'm doing it again. I'm so stupid.'

Sighing miserably, Sonic continued to walk towards the home of where him and his two friends lived together, without complications.

'I have to tell Tails,' the idea surfaced into his thoughts, 'he'll understand, I'm sure he will. He's my best friend, almost like a brother to me, there's no way in hell he would just ditch me because of a stupid mistake...'

or would he?

Thinking of Tails just leaving his side because of this made Sonic nervous and his stomach dropped. He was at a risk of losing his best friend, wasn't there anything he could do to stop this? He hated feeling so powerless, yet, when he was up fighting for mankind...

Why was it that he had the strength to fight for peace, but not to keep his friends close?

Or, maybe, overall he was truly weak.

Then there was Shadow...

...his sudden outburst. What did he mean?

Placing a hand to the gash on his arm, his fingers dug deeply into the wound, and gripped tightly.

Then, for him to suddenly apologize to him, it was almost like Shadow couldn't stand it if Sonic hated him. Like if he did, then, a part of Shadow would die. What about the kiss? what was the meaning of the kiss?

'He said that it was because he couldn't stand seeing me suffer...I know he's lying, but what part of it is a lie? is it the suffering part or that the kiss had no romantic intentions?'

Standing around asking questions sure in hell wasn't going to make them get answered anytime soon. He was probably better off asking Shadow himself the next time they crossed paths. For the time being, he should better stay away and keep his distance. Shadow will come to him when he's ready to talk things out.

Another problem that he had to face, was he keeping the baby or not? He very well wasn't going to kill it, he was going to face this pregnancy to the end, it was just a matter of deciding what to do with it. If Shadow was willing to be responsible for what was also his, then, there was a chance that this child would stay with them, but if Sonic had to risk raising it on his own, he very well couldn't afford to do that and fight Robotnik.

He also had to consider the child's safety. With Robotnik striking almost every other day, could he even risk himself and the baby's life. One wrong move could result to it's untimely death. He feared that and knew that if that were to happen, he would emotionally lose it.

Deciding to best let the problems solve themselves and that mourning over them wasn't going to solve anything at all, Sonic just quietly finished his walked home. After about fifteen minutes worth of walking, he had arrived at his home, and opened the door.

Knuckles and Tails stood on the other side, pacing back and forth with obvious signs of distress.

Now more nervous then he ever was, Sonic slowly closed the door behind him, and forced the words to come out of his mouth with a stutter, "w...what's going on, Knuckles? Tails?" he gave both of them a glance when he spoke their names.

Tails and Knuckles exchanges glances as well, and knuckles was the first to speak as he left off a low sigh.

"Sonic, Tails and I found something, in the bathroom while you were doing whatever it is you do."

At first, Sonic wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but when Knuckles motioned a plastic bag into his view, he quickly figured it out.

"Tails found this, in the bathroom. It's a used pregnancy test with positive results."

'Oh no...' Sonic thought to himself and his body tensed.

"Want to explain why this was in the bathroom, Sonic?" Knuckles asked though not harshly.

"Listen, I can explain..."

"Then explain."

Letting off another sigh, Sonic leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes, "about..I don't know...maybe about two weeks ago...Shadow and I, we went out to a club and drunk. We drunk to much and when we were walking home...we found an old building and hung out in there for the night...things happened between him and I."

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, "things?"

"We fucked each other."

Knuckles didn't appear shocked, he was rather calm for someone who just found out his friend was fucking another guy, and it wasn't any old guy, it was Shadow. The very hedgehog that tried to kill them numerous times in the past mercilessly.

"Doesn't explain the pregnancy test and as to why it's positive," Tails spoke lightly.

Sonic let out another sigh, "we didn't use a condom and, somehow, I'm pregnant."

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger XD I love doing those...it pisses the audiance off.**

**Shadow: They'll just have to relax and wait for an update.**

**Who know's when that'll be...**

**Sonic: *light chuckles* if you would get your lazy ass motivated to do the work, updating once a week shouldn't be a problem.**

**I actually do have an idea, but I might not use it. I want to see if others have ideas first. Fine if they don't. But on that note: Weresonadow story _Beast within a Hero_ is coming out soon! So I hope to see you all there. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Yay!**

**Shadow: No...what crazy ideas are you going to put into this story now?**

**Huh? You need to relax a bit, I've been heavily inspired by a metal band called 'Lacuna Coil' the new album is kick ass!**

**Sonic: *quiet***

**And I'm going to write another WereSonadow fic!...I just can't think of a plot**

**Shadow: fuck...**

**Teehee! Well here's the next chapter with some ideas from _Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog. _It's funny XD I was thinking the same exact thing. Great minds think alike.**

**_Sin's Punishment_**

**Chapter Nine**

When Sonic had finished explaining just what was going on, he could see Knuckles's jaw clench tightly into frustration. Tails, on the other hand, was unusually calm for the fact that his best friend was somehow pregnant and had sex with their former enemy.

In a way, Sonic was expecting Knuckles to break into a sudden outburst, but he never did. Instead, the muscles in his jaw loosened and he began to pace back and forth for no reason at all. Sonic's eyes followed his every movement.

Stopping mid-pace, Knuckles faced the azure hedgehog and pointed a finger at him, "that would explain why you came home so early in the morning. You lied to me? Lied to your friends?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, 'here we go,' he thought, 'here's where Knuckles starts to judge me when he doesn't even understand just what exactly happened that night.'

"It's not like what happened between Shadow and I even meant anything! It was just a simple mistake that wont ever happen again!"

Knuckles stared at him harshly, "then just where did you go last night?"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when it seemed that Knuckles had made a point. There was no way Knuckles was going to let this just end and let it be, that wasn't like him. But even for something that has no effect on the echidna's everyday life, he sure seem more pissed then usual.

"Should've known you were at HIS place," he spoke and Sonic became agitated.

"How does any of this effect you in anyway?! It doesn't! You can't control me so don't even try!"

There was a long silence between the two and Tails had even taken advantage of the silence to sneak out of the room before things got rough. It really wouldn't surprise the two of them if this lead into a fist fight or something. All they both ever seem to do was bicker at each other like a married couple, hell, there had been times when people actually DID think they were couple. It was unbelievable just how much people assumed things before they even began to understand the full facts. And Knuckles was doing just that.

Storming out of the room before Knuckles could even have another say, Sonic opened the door, slammed it.

Knuckles sighed, 'dammit, Sonic...'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Rouge eyed Shadow when she had come to realize that even in the middle of a mission his mind wondered. She sighed and stopped dead in her tracks, placed her hands to her hips, and stared him down, "Shadow, you really need to focus over here! It's not like you to get hurt because of surveillance and infra red lasers."

Shadow's ears twitched and he looked up at her, "huh?" he questioned hopelessly and she threw her arms up in exasperation. Shadow was puzzled.

She sighed, "how long are you going to continue this behavior?" she pressed.

"Behavior?" Shadow repeated, "what behavior?"

She rolled her eyes, "you know what, never mind, I'm thinking that you need to take a VERY long break and clear your head, you could've gotten yourself killed today, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

He shrugged, "nothing to really worry about, Rouge," he miffed.

The bat girl was becoming frustrated with his uncaring attitude, but this wasn't like him to be so distracted. He was always focused when it came to completing their missions, but for the last few days his mind raced with thoughts that he refused to share, even with her, his 'best friend.' When something was wrong were you not suppose to share that information to your best friend? Isn't your best friend suppose to be someone you can trust even with the most uncomfortable secrets? Did Shadow even understand what it meant to have a friend?

Shadow's ruby eyes glanced at the doorway and nudged a finger to it, "I'm heading out now, I'll see you tomorrow," he replied and walked off ahead.

But seconds after that, Rouge had remembered something and she chased after him, stopping by the door he had exit through, "wait, Shadow! Your report! The commander needs that report by tomorrow!"

He gave her a quick wave with his hand to signal that he heard her and continued to walk away. He was exhausted, anxious, and, more then anything, frightened. Sonic had never even bothered to stop by his place ever since he injured him not to mention, he hasn't heard from him at all. A part of Shadow was afraid that maybe, now, Sonic hated him yet the other part of him was relieved. Any confusing emotions that he suddenly felt, he buried deep down within him.

'Only because those emotions are no longer questionable, I DO love Sonic. It's pathetic that it took me so long to figure that out,' Shadow mused, 'I hide these emotions because I know that there isn't a chance that Sonic feels the same way despite his determination to stay by my side, that was in a friendly gesture. He's the same way around even Knuckles. I know the truth though...'

The truth was, was that he knew that deep down Knuckles had some romantic feelings for the azure hedgehog as well. Which would explain why he always seemed so protected whenever he was involved. Nobody else saw that, only he did. The way he stared at Sonic when his back was turned...mixed with lust.

When Sonic had came out and said that he was gay the first thought that had rushed into Shadow's mind was that he, too, felt something for Knuckles or maybe Tails. There was no way Sonic had feelings for him. That was why Knuckles despised Shadow. Knuckles was more then determined to keep Sonic by his side that he would kill Shadow in order to do it...

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he continued his walk home, 'and it's only a matter of time before Knuckles is hit with the truth of THAT night and attempts to kill me because he's so blinded by what he feels. There's no way I can stop him with just talking.'

Shadow could feel his stomach tighten into a knot...

**_To be continued...._**

**Opps....it's so short...didn't mean for that to happen....yes I support SonicXKnuckles as well. I supprt ANY yaoi sonic couples except ShadowxSilver...**

**Shadow: I wouldn't be surprised if Knuckles did attack me...**

**but poor Sonic, he's already stressed enough as it is, Shadow's going to break into a nervous meltdown because of all this XD R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hurray! An update from me! I was hoping I could break from my laziness soon...**

**Shadow: ...the only reason why it happened was because you got suspended from that shit site of DeviantArt.**

**I thought it was funny.**

**Shadow: ....of course you did.**

**Teehee! Well I would like to thank those assholes that reported me for writing 'porno' on that site! You guys got me through my laziness!**

**Sonic: Shouldn't she be pissed at them for reporting her?**

**Shadow: I have no idea...**

**I'm blessed with a sunny disposition, most people seem to like it.**

**Shadow: I just think that maybe you should take those people more seriously.**

**Hell no! Enjoy the chapter! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the fic! You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside XD**

_**Sins Punishment**_

**Chapter Ten.**

It was just as Shadow had suspected.

When he arrived home after his mission, Knuckles stood in front of his apartment door with his arms folded casually over his chest, staring off into the distance. Once Knuckles heard Shadow stop just before him, his gaze drifted off towards Shadow.

"I kind of figured you would be waiting for me here," Shadow spoke as he placed a hand to his waist, "I'm not interested in fighting with you."

Knuckles chuckled and pushed his body from the wall, "you hurt Sonic, are you aware of that?" Shadow's expression changed into a one of question, "of course, you wouldn't know that now would you? It sounds like you to fuck someone, get them pregnant, and just ditch them at the scene."

Wait a minute...Knuckles had this all wrong.

"Hurt Sonic? I never hurt him."

"Then why is it that his arm has a bruise and a deep cut on it?"

Shadow struggled to find a way to explain himself, but Knuckles wouldn't allow it. Instead, Knuckles threw a punch to the wall of the building and glared at Shadow.

"Anyone who HURTS Sonic, they have to pay."

Once again, Shadow was right. Knuckles only came all the way out here just to start a fight with him. There was no 'discussing this,' all Knuckles wanted was to state to Shadow that Sonic was HIS and no one else's. Shadow couldn't accept that. If it was a fight that Knuckles wanted, then, Shadow would be glad to give him a fight. Sonic wasn't any one's territory, you couldn't just claim him as yours. Who Sonic picked was his business and his only.

'But because of the baby...he might just pick me.'

The baby wasn't Knuckles and if Sonic was the type to only come to the father of the child for help, then, it was clearly obvious that Shadow was the one Sonic wanted.

"Because of you, Sonic's pissed at me! He hates me now! He wont even look at me!"

"How the hell am I the reason why Sonic is pissed at YOU?!" Shadow snapped and glared harshly at the echidna, "it sounds to me that you're just trying to find someone to place all your misery on because you're not strong enough to handle it all yourself," Knuckles growled, "you're nothing but a big baby. No wonder Sonic doesn't love you back!"

Knuckles's body tensed and Shadow chuckled.

"You might not like what I have to say, red, but I love Sonic. It took me some time to come into terms with that, but I grew to accept the feelings that I have for him. I wish for nothing, but his safety. I would never do anything that would put him and the baby in danger. In fact, I would willing take that baby as well since it is MINE. I just never told Sonic that or my feelings for him because I never wanted to believe what I was feeling for him nor did I feel that I was even worthy enough to take in the baby."

Knuckles was enraged, "that's enough out of you!" he shouted and dashed towards Shadow with a punch ready.

"I knew there was no talking it out with you," Shadow spoke as he jumped over the punch and landed behind Knuckles before throwing a kick at his back, causing him to to be tossed back into the apartments.

Knuckles stood up and wiped away the blood from his mouth, then, spat, "arrogant pest."

"That's a cute one," the ebony hedgehog sarcastically spoke.

"Your cockiness is really starting to piss me off!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly launched at Shadow with another attack.

Just barely, Shadow managed to dodge the attack by throwing a punch in himself, hitting Knuckles in the stomach.

Knuckles let out a muffle of pain as he fell to his knees and held his stomach, "d-damn you..." he hissed under his wheezy, the punch was enough to take his breath away for a few seconds and he struggled to get his breathing at a normal pace. Slowly, he stood back up to his feet, and gripped his stomach.

Shadow chuckled again, "my cockiness? It isn't the idea that I'm 'cocky,' it's the fact that you're so enraged that you can hardly focus on a strategy to fight me," Knuckles opened his mouth in protest, but Shadow cut him off, "enough of this, in normal cases I would use all of my chaos abilities to defeat your ass, but you're a hopeless target, not to mention, a weak and pathetic imbecile. Wasting such an ability on you would be utterly pointless. This fight is finished."

The echidna snarled, "don't you DARE mock me, hedgehog!" he nearly screamed, "you took Sonic from! You even stoop so low as to even take his virginity from me!"

Shadow flinched as his eyes widened, this fight wasn't because Knuckles was pissed at him because Sonic was mad at him, this fight was because Knuckles wanted to HAVE sex with him. He tightened his hands into fists and shook with anger, "you pig..." he spoke so low that Knuckles hardly understood, "and here I am thinking that you had a better excuse why you wanted to fight me, but all you're pissed off about is that you can't even fuck him! Sonic doesn't deserve a friend like you! Nobody uses Sonic as a toy! Do you hear me, touch one spine on his head and I'll make sure that you'll regret it."

Knuckles knew Shadow's threat was to be taken into consideration.

"You don't deserve him, even as a friend. I'll be sure to tell Sonic about this, I'll be sure to have Tails keep an eye on you. Touch him in any way, be it attempted rape or a friendly hug, it's your ass."

Turning his back on the fairly pissed, yet shocked, echidna, he opened the door to his apartment and slammed it shut.

Knuckles punched the wall, "fuck him....I'm going to kill you, Shadow, you can count on that. Sonic's mine and mine alone," he grumbled to no one, "I'm going to kill that damn baby...then Sonic wont even dare come to you any more."

_To be continued..._

**Ummm, wow....Knuckles is really really pissed, isn't he?**

**Sonic: He's going to try and kill my baby?!**

**Shadow: I thought I gave him a warning?**

**It's Knuckles...he never uses his head.**

**Sonic: *hides behind Shadow***

**Wow.....Knuckles kind of lost it....R&R....**

**Sonic: Save me....**

**Shadow: working on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**....Do not ask me why it took me two weeks to update....**

**Shadow: Why did it take you two weeks to update, Cho, I think the readers should know.**

**It's simple, I'm lazy.**

**Sonic: (giggles)**

**But wow, thank you guys for all the reviews XD that's pretty good for only ten chapters...for me anyways. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_**Sins Punishment**_

**Chapter Eleven**

The following morning, and Sonic was awakened, by not only severe stomach pains, but the ring of the telephone. So after he had finished his round of morning sickness, Sonic walked out into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello..." he asked groggily.

_"Hey, it's me..."_

Shadow.

Sonic didn't understand why Shadow was calling him, actually, he couldn't even remember the last time him and Shadow spoke since Shadow hurt his arm. Gently, Sonic gripped at the mark.

"Do you need anything, Shadow?" he, hesitantly, asked.

_"I need you to come over to my place, I have to talk to you about something important that you really must know."_

The azure hedgehog had a bad feeling about this, what if what Shadow wanted to talk about had something to do with the baby? What if Shadow didn't want to keep it? If that was the case then Sonic's biggest fear was coming true, and he might be forced to take care of the baby all by himself, something he knew for sure he couldn't do. His body started to shake and he tightly squeezed the phone, the only way for him to find out what Shadow wanted was to go over there and see.

"Alright..." he spoke after moments of hesitation, "I'll come over..."

_"Great, I'll see you then."_

Sonic nodded as he hung up the phone and a sigh left his lips. Looks like he didn't have much of a choice, Shadow seemed pretty persistant in having him over right at that second. Well, Sonic couldn't just stand around and question this. In order for him to figure out what was going on he didn't have the choice, but to go over and ask him face to face. Without a saying a word to Tails, or even Knuckles, Sonic opened the door and walked out.

In about fifteen minutes later, Sonic had arrived to the door step of Shadow's apartment, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Within a minute, the door opened, and Shadow smiled slightly, "hey, Sonic," he greeted lightly and stepped to the side to allow Sonic entrance.

Taking a gulp, the blue counterpart slowly walked in, "w...what did you need me here for, Shadow?" Sonic asked, his voice shaking.

The ebony twin closed the door before facing the azure hedgehog, his arms folded over his chest, "just one little, simple request," he began and Sonic's ears perked up with interest, "I want you to stay away from Knuckles."

Sonic's body twitched, "now wait a minute!" he quickly retaliated unaware of the hedgehog's main intentions of this request, "first you assult me for no reason at all and, now, you're trying to control me?! What the fuck do you want from me, Shadow?!"

Shadow simply answered with a sigh, "dammit, before you automatically jump to conclusions maybe you should listen to what I'm about to say and why I don't want you to hang around Knuckles. You're already letting the pregnancy control your mood swings and you're ability to think rationally."

For once, Shadow was right, and Sonic nodded slowly.

"Knuckles blames me for why you're pissed off at him," Shadow started and Sonic went to cut him off by arguing with him, but Shadow raised a hand to silence him, "but he's also pissed at me for taking your virginity and getting you pregnant."

where was Shadow getting with this...

"You don't see it, do you?" he questioned him.

"See what?" Sonic answered with a question.

"That Knuckles undoubtedly has feelings for you. I've known for awhile, in fact, I could see it by the way he was always looking at you abroad the ARK. The way you two always fought, he loves you. I know for a fact that Tails, Amy, even, Rouge sees it. Whatever he feels for you, it'll be enough to drive him into doing something...rash. His attitude and poor fighting skills from last night is all the proof that I need. Of course, I can't always be protecting you because I wont always be here for you."

Sonic understood now...Shadow loved him. It wasn't something he assumed, it was something he could easily tell. Normally Shadow would never tell Sonic something like this, but this would also explain why he was acting strange lately. What was weird was that Sonic might have felt the same way, he might love Shadow. Lowering his head to face the ground, sonic took Shadow's hand in his, "it's fine..." he spoke, "when I found out that I was pregnant I got scared and weak."

Shadow stared at Sonic softly.

"But because of you, because of your strength, I can be stronger now, too. I'm not as afraid as I use to be," he gently squeezed his hand and looked up at Shadow with smile, "thank you for protecting me, even when I never realized that's what you've always been watching over me for. You've been giving it all, protecting me when I haven't ever returned the favor."

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes, 'I protect you because I love you,' he thought and placed a hand to Sonic's cheek, "I cannot tell you my feelings for you quite yet," he whispered, "but I will soon enough."

No matter what happened, Shadow wanted to see Sonic smile, or at least, give him that cocky grin that he missed so much. He wanted to protect that smile from Knuckles. Only he wanted Sonic, but not just to use him a simple sex toy, but he wanted to protect him for as long as Sonic's time allowed him to.

Smiling warmly, Sonic closes his eyes, and nuzzles his cheek into Shadow's hand, 'I'll be waiting until then,' he thought and pulled away, "if it's a fight Knuckles want, it's a fight Knuckles gets. I'll stay away from him, for you," he grinned, "but you can bet I'll stay strong for this fight."

Shadow chuckled gently, "who says there's going to be a fight?" he asked him, "but if there is, and I'm not there, you better call me...Knuckles might try and hurt the baby."

Sonic frowned and sadly narrowed his eyes, "I know..."

_To be continued..._

**Mainly written to lighten the depressing mood XD**

**shadow: Knuckles better not harm the baby...**

**Sonic: (hiding behind Shadow)**

**There I updated! Now for 'Chained'...Hopefully........Hope you enjoyed the lighten tone of this chapter. R&R and hope to see you next time! Bye-Bye!**

**P.S: I hope I got all the errors XD sorry about that people, I had to quickly post this up before my asshole dad got home and didn't have time to go over it a third time. Please be sure to let me know when you spot more, though, I'm pretty sure that I got them all. Punctuation isn't my thing (especially with those damn commas...) and I'm working on that XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow...I'm really slacking the delivery with this story XD And I'm almost done with it, too...**

**Shadow: Wow...**

**I'm pathetic.**

**Sonic: (chuckles lightly)**

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey, Shadow, can I sleep over for the night?" Sonic asked out of nowhere and Shadow chuckled while he started to make him and the azure hedgehog some lunch.

"And just where is THIS coming from?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic's face turned into a shade of red and he looked down nervously. He was contradicting himself if he wanted to go home where Knuckles lurked or if it was safer to stay with Shadow, who couldn't guarantee his protection. His eyes narrowed and he shifted his position on the love seat, suddenly quiet with a hand to his stomach. It still irked him if Shadow even wanted to have any involvement with the baby, 'he never did say anything about it, he just said that Knuckles might hurt the baby. There's got to be something I can do to calm Knuckles down before things get to over the top.'

At the silence, Shadow's ears twitched and he looked over at Sonic, his features giving signs of worry, "you okay?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Sonic before pulling him close to him, "if you're tired you can rest, you know."

Sonic shifted his attention up at Shadow and his face flushed, "I'm not tired," he mumbled. It felt so weird to be this close to Shadow, but he was loving it all the same. The next thing he knew, he was staring into Shadow's eyes and he quickly looked away with embarrassment, 'this is awkward, this is really awkward...' he thought and he closed his eyes tightly.

The black counterpart placed a hand under Sonic's chin and softly had him look at him. He could see Sonic's blush deepened and he chuckled, "just relax," he whispered to him and brought Sonic in for a soft lip-lock.

Sonic's eyes closed and his body relaxed as he returned the soft kiss before lacing his arms around Shadow's waist.

Shadow's eyes closed shut as well and he pulled Sonic even closer to his body to deepen the kiss, he wanted more of Sonic's delicious taste, and it was something that he missed for quite awhile. It has been almost a month since they got drunk and fucked each other.

After a minute, Shadow broke the kiss and he panted lightly.

"Shadow..." was all Sonic could say as he continued to stare into the hedgehog's ruby eyes.

Shadow chuckled gently and he tenderly touched Sonic's cheek, "I said that I remembered that night...I remember everything. From your taste, to your body's movements...everything."

Sonic eyed him questionably, where was Shadow going with this?

"There's something else that I remember and at first I couldn't live with myself for it. At the time, it all seemed wrong. But if loving you, being with by your side, is wrong. Then I don't want to be right."

Sonic smiled warmly and he placed a hand over Shadow's, "I thought you couldn't tell me your true feelings quite yet?" he asked with a small laugh, Shadow laughed, too.

"Like I could wait," he put it simply, "I can't stand watching you as you might fall for someone else, but that isn't important. What IS important right now is trying to keep you and the baby out of harms way from that crazy bastard. I'm just not quite sure as to how I am going to do that. Normally I would kill him, but he's your friend," Sonic agreed with a slow nod, "Knuckles thinks with his rage, he doesn't use his head to think."

"Umm..." Sonic managed to say as he squeezed Shadow's hand and his focus was brought to the ground, "listen...about the baby..."

Shadow's ears perked up with interest, "what is it, Sonic?"

"...Do you even want the baby?"

Some how, Shadow knew that question was coming. Sooner or later. They never did discuss what the exact plans were with the baby. Shadow wasn't exactly a father figure nor did he even enjoy children, some got on his nerves with their constant crying and attention seeking behavior. His main priority was to take care of Sonic from any harm, but it almost seemed like he had forgotten all about the baby. Therefore, he was selfish. Deep down, he also knew that Sonic loved kids, he loved everybody, and this was probably the only time something like this was going to happen. If they got rid of the baby, Sonic might never get the chance to become pregnant again. They weren't even sure how it happened the first time.

'It almost seemed like a curse,' Shadow thought to himself as he continued to stare at the blue twin, 'two people who didn't even love each other having sex and the following week someone gets pregnant. It has the elements of being a punishment for us being...wrong. Like we were suppose to learn something after something like this. It all has something to do with Karma.'

Shadow smiled warmly, "of course I do," he answered and Sonic quickly looked at him, his expression was a one of disbelief. Well of course, Sonic wasn't expecting that sort of answer from some one like Shadow, "you love kids and with your type of interest in a partner you can't very well get a child of your own without the means of adopting. This might be an opportunity that'll never happen again. If it's what you want, then, it's what I want."

"Huh? How'd you know I was gay?" Sonic asked and Shadow chuckled.

"You told me when your drunk," he answered and Sonic laughed lightly.

"That would be the case."

Shadow planted a kiss to Sonic's forehead and he stood from the love seat, "you can sleep over for the night," he finally answered, "but G.U.N has requested me for the night so I wont be home until late tonight or early morning. Do you want me to wake you when you get back?"

Sonic seemed disappointed that Shadow had to leave for the night. He was hoping to spend some time with Shadow. His ears folded back against his skull and he nodded sadly, "you have to go in tonight?...That isn't fair..."

Shadow frowned, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he responded and kissed Sonic on the cheek, "listen to me and be sure to listen to me carefully, keep the door and the windows locked. When you go to bed leave the living room light on that way it seems like you're still awake or home. Call me if anything happens."

Sonic picked up a pillow that laid next to him and pressed it against his chest, "can I call you just to hear your voice?" he asked and Shadow chuckled.

"As much as I would like that, the number that I have laying on the table is an emergency number meaning it'll go straight to my desk much rather then the secretary's desk. There's also the number for the police if things get...out of hand," Shadow seemed worried now.

The youngest hedgehog quickly stood from the love seat and patted Shadow on the back, "everything will be fine!" he spoke enthusiastically and with a big grin, "you just have a great 'ol time at your job!"

Shadow knew Sonic was only acting cheerful to ensure both of them that everything was going to be okay and he sighed, "fine," he growled and headed towards the door, "there's money on the table for dinner if you want to order anything. I don't have much in the fridge so you're going to have to fend for yourself for lunch."

"I know, Shadow," Sonic spoke with a nod, "I'll see you when you get back. Wake me when you do."

He nodded and opened the door. But before taking a step out, he took one last glance at Sonic, still not the slightest bit convinced that everything was going to be alright. Walking out, Shadow closed the door behind him and he sighed.

Sonic threw his back onto the love seat and he patted his stomach gently, "it's going to be fine..." he whispered to himself while trying to relax his already tensed nerves, "it's not good to be this stressed...it effects the baby's health as well as mine..."

Everything was going to be fine...

_To be continued..._

**Opps! A cliffhanger...**

**Shadow: You are going to be hated for this. Especially since you're so slow at updating.**

**Sonic: I fear for my baby's life.**

**XD Well R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my fuckin' god XD an update! I really want to finish this fic now...**

**Shadow: then stop being so damn lazy.**

**Alright! Fine! I'll try! **

**Sonic: it's not going to happen, is it?**

**....No.**

**Shadow/Sonic: ..............**

**Anyways! Here's the next chapter.**

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sonic felt a wave of uneasiness that night, but he just couldn't force himself to wake up and look around, or even turn on a night light so he could relax himself. While, at the same time, he felt that maybe Shadow was home now because he felt a hand brush along the sides of his face.

A soft smile inched his muzzle as he rolled over, "Shadow...are you back already?" he asked as his eyes opened and he flinched.

Knuckles sat on the end of the love seat and his piercing purple eyes stared down at Sonic.

"Knuckles? What the hell are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack..." the hedgehog spoke lightly, but his body remained tensed. Why did he have a really bad feeling about Knuckles being here? Better yet why was Knuckles...?

In asking himself these questions, Sonic placed a hand to his cheek where Knuckles had been caressing him earlier and he looked at Knuckles, "Knuckles, answer me..." he practically begged, "what. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

The echinda remained quiet before he finally answered, and when he did, he stood from the love seat and paced around for a second before looking back at Sonic, "do you love him?" he asked.

The question seemed unorthodox, but Knuckles seemed persistant to know the answer all the same. Sighing, Sonic lowered his head to the ground and he nervously played with the blanket that he had used to cover himself up with that night.

Knuckles grew impatient and he slammed his fist against the wall, causing Sonic to jump from the sudden shock, "fuckin' answer me!" he shouted, "do you love that son of a bitch or not?!"

"What's it matter to you anyway?!" Sonic yelled back while trying to hide all evidence that he was afraid what Knuckles could possibly do to him or the baby, 'I wont let him hurt my baby...I wont let him take away my baby from me.'

"What's it matter?" Knuckles repeated him, his voice growing more harsh then before, "what's it matter to me?!" he shouted and quickly pinned Sonic down on the sofa, "it matters because I LOVE YOU. I want you! You should feel the same for me!"

Sonic winced in pain and he stared at Knuckles, "Knuckles...please let go of me...I don't love you...only as a friend...I love Shadow!"

The echidna was enraged as he picked up Sonic and threw him to the floor.

Sonic landed on his stomach and he started coughing from the sudden loss of oxygen to his lungs, "Knuckles...I'm sorry..." he pleaded as he looked up at Knuckles with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry if I made you suffer..."

"Damn straight you made me suffer," he explained rudely as he walked up to him and roughly picked Sonic up by his head so he could look into Sonic's tear filled eyes, "ever since I met you I loved you and have been trying to find away to tell you my feelings for you. I prayed that you loved me in return."

"Knuckles..." Sonic tried to cut him off, but Knuckles continued talking.

"Then I saw the way you looked at HIM, how you're mind raced because you were always worried about him especially during the Black Doom incident. After Shadow saved the world, the way you ran up to him with that heart warming smile...I knew right then that you loved him and I became so enraged. To make matters worse, you took him to your place and, then, you two got drunk and fucked each other. Now you're pregnant with his fucking kid!"

"Knuckles..." Sonic repeated while he started to tremble.

"I'm going to kill that damn baby!" he shouted as he threw Sonic's body against the wall.

Sonic let off a cry of pain as his back was the first to hit the wall and more tears ran down his face, "Knuckles..." he coughed as he struggled to get up, "please don't hurt my baby..."

Knuckles ignored the hedgehog's plea and he threw a kick to the hedgehog's stomach, hard enough to most certainly kill the baby and to take away Sonic's breath for a few seconds.

Managing to force his body off of the floor, Sonic started to cry as he glared at Knuckles, "why?!" he shouted at him through cries, "why must you take everything good away from me?!"

Knuckles flinched in shocked and his body started to shake, "Sonic, I..." he tried to explain and he sighed, "I don't want you to be happy...that's why..."

Sonic couldn't believe that, Knuckles was taking away everything important to him because he didn't want Sonic to be happy? That was selfish, even for Knuckles. More tears formed in Sonic's emerald pools as he fought to try and remain calm, but his stomach ached to badly. None of this was fair. Sonic knew more then anyone that he deserved to be happy. Day after day he risked his own life trying to keep Robotnik from winning. What did Knuckles do? He sat there and protected that damn emerald of his.

The red echidna walked over to Sonic and bend down next to him, taking his face into his hand and forced him to look up at him, "I don't want you to be happy with Shadow, I want you to be happy with me," he replied and connected his lips with Sonic's.

Sonic, on the other hand, refused to return the kiss and he struggled to break the kiss, but Knuckles's grasp was far stronger then him. So he formed his hand into a fist and swung it at Knuckes's face, hitting him directly in the cheek.

"Sonic...?" Knuckles was shocked as he touched the already-forming bruise, 'he...hit me?'

Sonic started panting, "leave me alone!" he shouted with a harsh growl, "don't you ever touch me again!" How could he face Shadow knowing that his lips touched someone else's? A hand went to his lips as he hesitated to say anymore, "please...leave me alone...I don't want Shadow to hurt you..."

Why was Sonic being concerned about Knuckles's safety if Knuckles had killed his baby?

"...You have a good heart, Sonic," Knuckles complimented after a long period of silence and he stood from the floor. Quickly, he walked out of the house.

Sonic felt more tears form in his eyes and he buried his face in the floor before he started sobbing.

_To be continued..._

**OK, expect faster updates from me XD Hopefully. **

**Shadow: Suuuureee**

**...Well until I update be sure to check out my new fic! 'The Last Night.' R&R and thank you for your patience, this fic is almost finished which is why I want to update faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am really, really sorry about this lack of updating from me...**

**Shadow: This is to be expected.**

**Sonic: The last chapter made me very emo...**

**Haha! Whoops! But I've been busy...**

**Shadow: Doing what?**

**RPing Sonadow and watching Higurashi no naku koro ni, I'm obsessed with it again XD **

**Shadow/Sonic: ...**

**Anyways! On with the fic!**

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Not to long after the incident happened, Shadow had received a phone call from Tails saying to come over to his place because something terrible had happened. Tails never gave Shadow the full details about it, but Shadow felt his stomach drop as he feared for the worst involving Sonic. He had to tell his commander that something very important came up and that he had to leave early. The commander obviously didn't ask questions, but let Shadow leave without any problems.

Fifteen minutes later, Shadow arrived at Tails's place and he threw open the door in a panic, "Sonic?" he shouted and the kitsune rushed up to the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, please keep it down," Tails warned him, "Sonic's resting."

"Tails...the baby...is the baby...?"

Tails responded with a sigh and he shook his head, "Shadow...I'm sorry..."

Shadow flinched and he balled his hands into two tight fists, 'that Knuckles...that bastard...he WILL pay.'

Ignoring Tails's order to let Sonic rest, Shadow pushed his way past Tails and walked into the bedroom. Sonic wasn't resting as Tails had claimed, he was sitting up, still while staring at the blanket. Quietly closing the door behind him, Shadow walked over to the azure hedgehog and sat on the bed next to him.

Sonic chuckled sadly, "what do you know...now you don't have to force yourself to be with me anymore..."

"Sonic...I never forced myself to..."

"Please don't lie to me...I know you're only saying that because deep down you're kind. You care about your friends so you'll say whatever you need to to keep them happy," Sonic said while in a state of denial.

Shadow grabbed Sonic by his shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes, he could see Sonic trying to fight off the tears, but they ran down his face. Quickly, Sonic threw his arms around Shadow's waist and buried his face in his chest before breaking down into a set of sobs.

"I'm not staying by your side because of the baby...I'm staying by your side because I love you," the ebony hedgehog explained to the azure one as he gently caressed the hedgehog's cheek.

"It was Knuckles...I let him run away...I didn't even try to stop him," Sonic sobbed and Shadow sighed.

"Now why would you let him get away?" he asked him calmly and Sonic responded with a quick shake of his head, he didn't know the answer to that, and Shadow felt that maybe Sonic acted out of instinct. Knuckles WAS Sonic's friend no matter what he did to him, Sonic was sweet like that and hated losing his friends. So while he was afraid of what the echidna could do to him, he still saw Knuckles as a friend. Pulling away from Sonic, Shadow wiped the tears that were streaming down his face and kept a serious expression, "listen to me, you get some rest, I'll take care of Knuckles."

"'Take care of Knuckles?'" he questioned his partner while watching him stand from the bed, "what are you...?"

"Don't worry about it, love, this is something that I need to do," he cut off Sonic and walked out of the room.

Sonic felt his heart skip a couple of beats as he realized what Shadow had planned and he jumped from the bed before following him into the living room, "Shadow, wait!" he shouted and grabbed his arm, "please don't do this! If you kill him...!"

He ignored Sonic as he forced Sonic to release the grasp on his arm, then, gave Tails a look saying 'take care of him, I'll be right back.' Tails nodded in response and Sonic growled in frustration.

"Don't do this, Shadow! You have no idea what trouble you're getting yourself in taking someone else's life!" Sonic didn't want Shadow to get hurt nor did he want him to be charged with murder. All he was trying to do was protect Shadow from the possibilities of taking a life, but he didn't want to listen, and that made even more tears form in Sonic's emerald pools, "you can't do something this stupid...this isn't like you, Shadow! Am I really worth all this, for you to suffer and to kill? Do you think that love is proved by killing someone! If you love me then you would stay here, with me, and leave Knuckles be!"

The ebony hedgehog faced him, "why are you asking me this?" he asked him in a calm tone, "you know I love you, and yes, I would kill to protect you. Anyone that hurts you has to pay the consequences. If you think that I'm going to stand by and let Knuckles get away with the satisfaction of killing our child then you are far from wrong."

"But to kill...?" he asked Shadow slowly, "two wrongs don't make a right, Shadow, you of all people should know this. Killing doesn't solve anything! Wars don't solve anything! They all cause even more suffering for those involved!"

There was a moment of silence between the two, this was something Shadow had already known. Of course he would know something like this, he did blame and hate the entire planet for the death of his best friend, but didn't he have a right to take vengeance out on Knuckles for killing his child? It wasn't like the baby did any harm...

"Listen, Sonic...I'm sorry but I have to protect you in case he tried to inflict any further harm to you...I know that in the future you'll learn to forgive me..."

Before Sonic could have a say in the matter, Shadow quickly ran out the door towards Angel Island.

_To be continued..._

**Excuse the length of the chapter, but I had to cut it short somewhere. The last chapter is next and I will have that updated, hopefully, soon.**

**Sonic: and once again Shadow doesn't listen to me.**

**Shocker.**

**Shadow: Shut the fuck up you two...**

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! We're finally coming to the climax of this fic! Then I can start working on 'Chained' again so don't worry people!**

**Shadow: Fuck...**

**Sonic: (nervous laugh)**

**Teehee, lets just get this fic finished.**

**_Sin's Punishment_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Knuckles sat on the shrine's steps while staring at the Master Emerald before him. He knew Shadow was coming for him, and he was right when he heard footsteps behind him, "I was right, you would be the type to come after me," Knuckles said and turned to face the ebony hedgehog.

"Of course I would, you attacked Sonic and killed my child. Like I would just let you get away with it."

The echidna chuckled.

Shadow took another step towards Knuckles, "you have some nerve, after I clearly said to leave Sonic and the baby alone you decided to disobey my rules and go after him anyway."

"Like I have to explain myself to you!" Knuckles snapped, "if you want to fight then I'll fight you! I'm not afraid of someone like you."

Shadow chuckled slightly at the echidna's foolishness, then, glared at him, "a fight? I'll accept, because all I want to do is avenge Sonic. You had no right to take a life that had nothing to do this!"

Knuckles growled and he lunged himself at Shadow, who side-stepped, and punched Knuckles in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, but quickly stood up, and faced Shadow.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because you're Sonic's friend," Shadow explained and held up his hand while charging it with chaos energy, 'I'm sorry, Sonic...I know you're going to hate me after this, but I'm doing this for you.'

Knuckles stared at Shadow harshly, then, charged after Shadow with a punch ready. He had successfully managed to deliver the punch to Shadow's jaw which gave him just enough time to throw in another kick. Unfortunately for Knuckles, Shadow had grabbed his leg and knocked it out from under Knuckles and caused him to fall face first in the dirt.

The ebony hedgehog couldn't help but laugh, "and you seriously think you CAN stop me?" he questioned through the laughs and placed a hand to the bruise forming on his jaw, "though I will admit, you are pretty swift though your fighting style is lacking something to be desired."

Knuckles snarled, "are you mocking me?" he snapped and Shadow laughed.

Picking his body up from the ground, Knuckles attempted to charge after Shadow with both fists ready.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted and the attack hit Knuckles on the legs to slow him down.

Knuckles gave off a cry of pain and started to breath heavy, "you bastard..." he hissed when blood started to run down his legs.

Shadow walked over to Knuckles and kicked his legs out from under him so Shadow could look down at him, "pathetic, just as I thought," he said and stepped on his hand, crushing it to the point he could hear the bones break. Shadow laughed in hysteria, "who knew every body's favourite echidna was so weak!" he shouted through laughs.

'He's insane,' Knuckles thought with a groan of pain. He looked over in the corner of his eyes and spotted a rock close to him. Quickly picking it up, Knuckles swung the rock, nailing Shadow in the skull.

"Ow!" Shadow shouted in pain and backed away from the echidna as he held his head in pain. Blood dripped down his skull and the blow was powerful enough to leave to concussion. Knuckles took this as an opportunity to stand from the ground and pin the helpless hedgehog beneath him.

"Weak? Actually I think you're the weak one now, Shadow," red explained and gripped Shadow's arms tightly, "and you're not going anywhere."

Shadow squirmed and kicked to get free, but Knuckles adjusted his weight onto Shadow's body.

Chuckling lightly, Knuckles lowered his face to Shadow's and licked his cheek. He felt Shadow's body get become tense, "I always considered you to be attractive as well, if I could I would take you as well, but since you already gave yourself up to Sonic...it's a shame."

"Let go of me you fuckin' freak!" Shadow shouted.

Ignoring the hedgehog's screams, Knuckles gently nipped at his neck and kissed down to Shadow's shoulder.

Finally, Shadow managed to get his legs free and he kicked Knuckles in the stomach.

Knuckles coughed and panted hard, "you...you're dead..." he hissed at Shadow, who stood from the ground and stared at Knuckles.

"Actually...you're dead," Shadow responded simply and delivered one last chaos spear into Knuckles's face. Blood splattered all over Shadow's face and he snickered lightly, 'I did it for you, Sonic...' he said slowly losing consciousness from the loss of blood and he collapsed to the ground, 'I hope you understand that I'm sorry...'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The next time Shadow woke up, he remembered feeling warmth, like he was close to someone, but he couldn't recall where he was at. Groaning in pain, a hand went straight to the injury on his head where...

...it was bandaged?

Now he was confused.

Forcing his vision to adjust to the darkness around him, he slowly looked around the room and he came to realize that he was no longer on Angel Island, but in his bedroom, his apartment. His ears twitched when he heard a groan above him, then movement.

"Shadow..." the voice mumbled, the voice of Sonic's, "you're awake...thank God..."

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned in confusion, he could see the black lines under Sonic's eyes meaning that he had to of stayed up all night...

For him?

Had he worried Sonic?

The azure hedgehog placed a tender hand to the hedgehog's bandaged forehead, "Tails found you unconscious on Angel Island...Knuckles dead body next to you...a rock covered with your blood..."

Tails sure did know how to deliver the facts.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry...I know you wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible, but he killed OUR kid, I had to take matters into my hand. I couldn't bare it if you were the next to get hurt. If you don't forgive me, I understand."

Sonic shook his head, "no, Shadow, it's fine. I mean, the facts of Knuckles's being dead is a little overwhelming, but you did it to protect me and you did it for the baby..." his voice trailed, "that right there is all the evidence that I needed to know that you did want to have that baby with me..."

Shadow placed a hand to Sonic's cheek and thumbed away the tears, "Of course I do...I know things didn't go the way that you planned...but we'll keep trying until you do get pregnant again," he smiled warmly at Sonic before pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Shadow...I love you," he replied and broke the hug to kiss Shadow on the lips passionately.

Shadow returned the kiss with equal passion and, then, broke it with another smile, Sonic's hand in his, "I love you, too."

"Hmmm, hey, Shadow?" Sonic asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I move in with you?"

Once again, Sonic always had a habit of asking a question at random and Shadow chuckled softly, "I would like that."

_To be continued..._

**Did I say last chapter...opps there's an Epilogue. Then this fic is finished, R&R! Hope to see you all back at 'Chained' again!**


	16. Epilogue

_**Sin's Punishment**_

**Epilogue**

"Shadow," Rouge said, doing her daily job of annoying the black hedgehog, "where are you going so soon? You're not finished with your shift."

Shadow chuckled and stared at the bat girl, "the commander said I could leave early because of a phone call I received."

The bat girl tilted her head, "Phone call? From who? Stating what?"

"I'll explain later, all I know is I have to be home ASAP. Don't worry, I got the report from yesterday's mission and it will be filed by tonight."

She narrowed her eyes, "you said the same thing about last month's report!"

The hedgehog laughed softly and headed for the exit, "I mean it this time," was all he said before walking out of the building and made his way to his apartment. It had been over a good six months since he had killed Knuckles and everything seemed to be okay. Of course he still had yet to tell Rouge of his on-going relationship with Sonic, but he figured he'd save that for another time. The injury on his head had healed completely and showed no signs of scarring, which was also good because Rouge had no idea that Shadow had killed the red echidna. It was only a matter of time when Rouge's curiosity would change to straight out suspicion.

Sonic and Shadow's relationship seemed okay, too. Of course they fight like every couple does, but Shadow was the first to kiss Sonic and make everything better. He wished for nothing more then to make Sonic happy and would do whatever it took to always see Sonic's heartwarming smile or hear his laugh.

A few minutes later, Shadow had arrived to his apartment and opened the unlocked door before walking in, "Sonic?" he called when he didn't see his blue lover in the living room or any signs that he was in the kitchen, "I got your phone call," he continued to talk out loud, "you said that there was something you wanted me to talk to me about."

Sonic walked out into the living room after Shadow had finished talking with a smile on his face. Remaining quiet and suspicious, Sonic took Shadow's hand and guided him into the bathroom.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Shadow asked him after he couldn't handle anymore of Sonic's secrecy.

The blue hedgehog giggled and he faced Shadow, "I'm pregnant."

Shadow flinched, "you're what...?" he asked to have Sonic repeat himself just to make sure his ears heard correctly.

He smiled warmly, "it worked...all that effort and time, it worked. I'm pregnant, Shadow..."

"Oh my God..." was all Shadow could say about it and Sonic threw himself in Shadow's arms, tears running down his face. Shadow stroked his love's spines and smiled warmly, "yes..." he repeats in a gentle whisper, "it worked..."

**_The end._**


End file.
